


dark empress

by kittymills



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, allurance, background Sheith - Freeform, dark!voltron, empress allura - Freeform, evil timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: In a darker reality, Empress Allura rules the universe and she has Voltron to thank for it.





	dark empress

“Do you think he bought it?”

Allura’s soft laugh is equal parts derision and seductive. 

“Of course, he did,” she tosses her head. The jewels in her hair sparkle in the reflected light of the glowing purple flames that line the wall sconces. A magical flame of quintessence. A waste, really, but just another sign of her strength, her power. “Lotor is a naive fool. He would believe any spun sugar lie I deign to tell him.”

Allura stands at the edge of the platform, staring out amongst the stars. Lance runs his eyes over her body, enjoying the flimsy way the material of her gown clings to her dark curves. It coats her body like star dust, sliding against the lean planes of her stomach and over the long length of her thighs. Her silver hair is piled high in elaborate braids against her head, a sparkling crown against her brow.

Beyond her, a starfield of conquered worlds is her backdrop.

Sometimes, when he stares hard enough, or when she’s writhing under him in savage pleasure, he catches a shimmer of violet around her, a glimpse of the source of her power.

Sometimes, she tangles her hands in the hair at the back of his neck and lets him share it.

“He kissed me, you know.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in. The empress utters them so casually, but she turns and her robe shimmers around her body as she moves, offering a brief glimpse of her breast. Lance hauls his gaze away from her enticing flesh at the same time the searing jealousy crawls up his throat.

He sits up, his heart thundering. “What?”

Allura stares at him calmly. “He kissed me,” she says again and Lance searches her words for any kind of indication that perhaps… perhaps she enjoyed it? He shouldn’t feel jealous of the simpering prince, not him who was the Blue lion’s pilot, the Blue lion of Voltron, the most feared and fierce group of fighters in the universe. Their feats were legendary, their names whispered with fear. People ducked their heads when they strode past.

 _Respect_ , Pidge tells him.

 _Fear,_ Keith murmurs wickedly.

It’s been years since they left their home planet in the backwaters of some distant star system and became the paladins the Empress needed. Years since she had invited Lance specifically to share her bed.

Years since he realised he both loved her and feared her and would never leave her side.

Their plan to trap Lotor was simple, a brainchild of the Black lion’s paladin. It had come to him one night, celebrating amongst the remains of another bloody conquest. Shiro had walked through the halls of the planet’s seat of government. Black armour didn’t show the blood, except these inhabitants bled green and their boots were sticky with it.

“We should try something different next time,” Shiro had commented. He had been staring impassively down at the severed head of the planet’s governor. The alien man didn’t need to die, but he’d been too slow to swear his fealty and Shiro had ripped his head from his body with barely a flick of a wrist.

The planet had quickly surrendered after that, but it was already too late. A message needed to be sent.

No one stood against Voltron. No one stood against the Empress.

At Shiro’s side, Keith had folded his arms across his chest. While Shiro observed his surroundings, Keith only observed Shiro. Their bond extended well back before the time of the lions, back to Earth and it was unbreakable despite the brutality they each wielded. Perhaps it was what brought them closer.

It was certainly the case for himself and the empress.

“Different how?” Keith had asked.

They had all paused then, waiting to hear what Shiro would suggest. He was savage and clever and yielded them victory after victory. It was no secret they would follow him anywhere.

Lance hadn’t even been jealous when Allura had named him her champion.

“Sugar, not vinegar,” Shiro had said, then he winked at Keith.

Shiro’s suggestion had sparked a strategy in the empress, a plan to lure the only prince of the galra into her fold. Lotor wasn’t a fighter, he wanted peace and would do almost anything to get it.

 _Believe_ almost anything.

Voltron had gone to him with a proposal, a private meeting between himself and the empress and Allura had drawn him close with honeyed words and soft pleas. Lance privately seethed that she enjoyed playing the role a little too much but after each meeting with Lotor, she came back to him.

Just as she had now.

Blood burns on his tongue anyway. “He kissed you?”

Allura’s smile is slow and calculating. She glides close and leans down to capture his chin in her long, sharply manicured hands. Blue eyes normally cold like ice but soften slightly when she reaches out and tilts his chin up. A curl of her familiar scent sways past his nose, sweet but with the tang of something he can’t name. Something that hooks into his skin and burrows deep.

Something that will keep him tied to her forever.

“Are you jealous, my love?”

Lance doesn’t bother to hide the scowl. Behind his eyes, he imagines a million ways he could disembowel the prince with her father’s altean broadsword. “No.”

She doesn’t believe him, but he doesn’t believe himself.

Allura laughs again, a delicate trill and then suddenly she raises a thigh and the material against her skin falls open to expose her dark lean lines. Lance’s gaze flickers. Her scent wafts over him again.

He craves her.

She reads the hunger in his eyes and smiles slowly as she settles down on his lap. She’s all vibrant heat and strident desire. Her fingers slide down his throat, the sharp nails gripping hard enough he’s sure there’s a trickle of blood. Lance’s body stirs in spite of it, the thrill causing him to swell almost painfully.

“Lotor is merely a means to an end,” she whispers, leaning in to tease against his lips. Her other hand fists into his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. “His little colony will be a boon to my empire.”

His eyes drift closed under her touch, under the hum of her words. She kisses him then, too hard to be gentle but he murmurs the words against her mouth anyway.

“Yes, Empress.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about dark!voltron and decided to channel it into a writing sprint and this happened.  
> (this was way more fun than I expected it to be... weeee dark!voltron I wanna explore this more)


End file.
